scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney-Hyperion's Lesile
'Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest '''is an upcoming american animated 2D romantic-animated adventure musical film by Bill Kopp, Jeff DeGrandis and Mark York Music by Hans Zimmer (The Lion King) Lyrics by David Foster (Quest for Camelot) Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest 2018 Cast *Francesca Maire Smith - Lesile McGroarty *Alex Zuckmerman - Frank *Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Jim Cummings - Narrator *Frank Welker - Crow *Jeff Bennett - Fox and Ozzy *Rob Paulsen - Strut *Danny DeVito - The Lorax *Martin Short - Cat in the Hat *Billy West - Elmer Fudd *Jerry Stiller - Pretty Boy *Ken Samson - Rabbit *Jason Alexander - Abis Mal, Hugo and Lil' Lightning *Amy Poehler - Joy *John Leguizamo - Sid The Sloth *Emma Thompson - Mrs. Potts *Charlie Alder - Cow and Chicken and The Red Guy *Kelsey Grammer - Hunter *Salma Hayek - Teresa Del Taco *No Voice Actor - Toothless *TJ Miller, Anna Faris and James Corden - Gene, Jailbreaks and Hi-5 *Carlos Alazraqui - Juandissimo Magnifico *Alec Baldwin - Nicholas St. North *Mike Myers - Shrek *Eddie Murphy - Donkey *Cameron Diaz - Princess Fiona *Antonio Banderas - Puss In Boots *Jim Parsons - Buddy The Elf *Mark Hamill - Walter Hobbs *Kate Micucci - Jovie *Melissa Fahn - Dendy *Ben Phillips - Himself *Elliot Giles - Himself Soundtrack *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 01. ''Reach for the Stars, Harvey *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 02. Heaven's Triumph, of Life *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 03. Escape, Comedy Vol 1. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 04. To the Stars, Soundtrack *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 05. Going South, Vol 1. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 06. This Land, Lion King *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 07. ??? ??? Music & Lyrics Video *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 01 - Circle of Life, Daffy Duck Lion King *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 02 - It's To Heavnling Here, Rover Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 03 - A Real Hero, Lesile Drive *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile and Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 04 - Into The Woods, Abis Mal Hoodwinked *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 05 - If I Did'it Have You, Fox and Crow for Camelot *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 06 - Find Your Love, The Cat in the Hat Find Your Love *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 07 - It's Look Like a Friend, Frank and Rover Pebble and the Penguin *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 08 - Love will Find a Way, Lesile and Frank Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 09 - Now and Forever (end version), Lesile and Frank Pebble and the Penguin Trailer Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; This friday only in theatres Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; The one and only Friends is back Leslie McGroarty; Okay guys we gotta jail out of here Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; With these old friends Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Hugo Hugo; I'm Coming Abis Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Frank Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; An all-new movie filled with new friends Frank; I can't Leslie McGroarty; You gotta make frank one of us Frank; Yeah Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Disney's Lesile and Frank's First Quest Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Coming to 2018 TV Spots Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; From Disney and The Creators of The Lion King. Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Disney's Lesile and Frank's First Quest Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Coming 2018 Radio Spots Quotes Deleted Secnes Movie Clips Rover Dangerfield: Just Talk to Boy Already Go Now. Leslie McGroarty: You Think. Rover Dangerfield: Sur Just Go Talk to Him. Frank: Hey Leslie. Leslie McGroarty: Hello Frank My Sweetheart. Frank: Did You Call Me Sweetheart. Leslie McGroarty: Yes. Frank: You Too My Love. Leslie McGroarty: Double Takes. Frank: Trible Takes. Leslie McGroarty: Jinks. Frank: Jinks. Leslie McGroarty: Wow Frank Thats Sweet. Frank: Yeah I Think So, But Leslie Will You Be My Love Forever. Leslie McGorarty: Aww Frank. Short Film Production Credits Written and Directed by Bill Kopp and Jeff DeGrandis Producer by Mark York Executive proudcer Steven Spielberg Associate Proudcer Jim Parson and Steven Spielberg Music By Hans Zimmer Lyrics by David Foster Story Supervisor by Alan Cooper Film Editor Dimitri Kneppers Supervising Technical Director Proudction Desiger Corey Feldman and Frank Oz Jack Nicholson and Sam Smith Character Design Hans K. Hived, Steve Jobs, Frank Oz and Ben Balter Supervising Animators Directors of Photograph George MacKay, Patrick Wilson and Mike Vogle Art Director Randy Schekmen Shading Art Director Tim Draper Character Supervising Bill Gates Hair and Cloth Simulation Supervisior Sarah Landrum Sequence Visor Nigle Cantwell Effects Supervisor Pete Hall Rending Supervisor Peter Baeck Proudction Manager Katie Hopkins Sound Designer James Franco Gallery Circle To of Life.png Leslie_Falls_in_Love.png Lesile and Frank meets Crow and Fox.png Leslie_Supersonic_Scream_to_Rover.png Abis Mal and Red Guy.png Lesile and Frank in Town.png Rover Meets Gene HI-5 and Jailbreak.png Elmer_Fudd_Saw_Cow_Chicken_and_The_Cat_in_the_Hat.png Abis Mal and Red Guy's Plan.png Leslie_and_Rover_Saw_Ozzy_and_Strut.png Leslie's_Heartbroken_to_Help_with_The_Cat_in_the_Hat.png Lesile_Meets_Pretty_Boy.png Poster Movies Concept Art Opening Logos Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Amblin_Entertainment_The_BFG.png hyperion.jpg Characters Disney•Hyperion's Itsy Bitsy Spider opening.mp4 000048477.jpg Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg Rover Dangerfield.png Fox_and_Crow.jpg Ozzy and Strut.png The Lorax.jpg Cat in the Hat.png Elmer Fudd.jpg Pretty Boy.jpeg Rabbit.jpeg Abis Mal.jpg Hugo.jpg Lil' Lightning.png Joy.jpg Sid The Sloth.jpg Cow-And-Chicken.jpg Red Guy.jpg Hunter Storks.png Teresa Del Taco.png Toothless.jpg Gene and Hi-5.png Maggie Pesky.png Rayna Cartflight.png Frieda Pesky.png Chauncey Pesky.png Pupert Pesky.png Aldrin Pesky.png Chowder.png Anabel Animated.png Nergal jr.png Raoul.png Cera and Ducky.png Private.jpeg Tucker X.png Trudy X.png Tuesday X.png Truman X.png Rex X.png Glowface.png Juandissimo Magnifico.png Nicholas St. North.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2402.jpg Shrek.png Donkey.jpg Princess Fiona Ogre.jpg Puss in Boots.png Dragon Shrek.png Ogre Babies.jpg Buddy The Elf 2014.png walter-hobbs-elf-buddys-musical-christmas-89.9.jpg Jovie 2014.png Ben-phillips-richard-stow-6.jpeg Elliot Giles.jpg Lance Sym Bionic Titans.png Princess Ilana Sym Bionic Titans.png Monsters Nerds and Monsters.png Oh.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9292.jpg Sid's Toys.jpg Kevin Minion.png Stuart Minion.jpg Bob Minions.jpg Ted Wiggins.png Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Crossovers Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Hyperion Animation